The invention generally relates to callback in case of a session, e.g. an emergency session, and in particular to a callback feature when the UE (User Equipment) does not have USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module).
When a caller initiates a session, e.g. calls to an emergency center, and accidently the session is not properly established, e.g. the call is lost, then there may exist a need that the called party, e.g. the emergency center has to be able to recall to the caller. For example a kid may call to the emergency center, simply tells “the house is on fire”, and then hangs up. In this case, it would be preferable if the emergency center could call back and ask e.g. for the street address. For such a call-back, the called entity, e.g. the emergency center needs some information on the identity, e.g. number, of the call originating equipment. The invention aims at providing a solution for such problem in case the caller does not provide such identity information, e.g. when the UE does not have USIM.